Gladius
The Gladius , also known as Gradius and Graedus, is a recurring dagger in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually among the mid-powered daggers available with varying effects. Appearances Final Fantasy The Gladius is a weapon in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, used by every class except the White Mage, White Wizard, Monk, and Master. It provides 23 Attack, 30 Accuracy, 26 Critical, and +10 Evasion. It can be found in Whisperwind Cove (x2). Final Fantasy III The Gladius is the strongest dagger available for the Thief in the 3D versions. Once the Thief class has reached level 99, the Legendary Smith will give them the weapon. It provides 130 Attack and +20 Agility. Final Fantasy V The Gladius is the most powerful knife in the Advance, Steam and mobile releases, providing 118 Attack, 100 Accuracy, +2 Speed, and is Holy-elemental. It can be found in the Sealed Temple (Arena). Final Fantasy VI The Gladius (originally translated as Graedus) is found in the Ancient Castle after defeating Master Tonberry, and won by betting the Ultima Weapon in the Coliseum. It is the strongest dagger, although there exist stronger character-specific weapons. A Holy-elemental dagger that has an attack power of 204, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. Final Fantasy IX Zidane can equip the Gladius, which can cause the Slow status ailment via Add Status with 35% chance. It teaches the skills Annoy and Lucky Seven. It provides 30 Attack and can be bought for 2,300 gil from various shops after the party reaches the Outer Continent. Prior to that, it can be stolen from Lani. Final Fantasy XI The Gladius appears as a generic one-handed sword, doing mediocre damage for a level 27 weapon. Final Fantasy XII }} In the original versions Gladius is a mid-ranked dagger bought for 4,800 gil in Jahara, Mt Bur-Omisace, and in Rabanastre after defeating Judge Bergan. The earliest Gladius can be obtained is by stealing it from Lindbur Wolf. It costs 30 LP to use, is Wind-elemental, increases Evasion by and is one o the slower daggers, but still fast when compared to other weapons. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 56 Attack, 5 Evade, +1 Speed, 21 CT, 12% combo rate, is Wind-elemental, and requires the Daggers 4 for 45 LP. It can be bought in Mt Bur-Omisace for 6,270 gil, found as a treasure in the Dalmasca Estersand (The Yoma) and Paramina Rift (Silverflow's End), and is stolen from Lindbur Wolf (3% chance). It can be equipped by the Shikari. Final Fantasy XIII The Gladius is a model of gunblade for Lightning. It is a Rank 4 out of 11 weapon, and has a maximum level of 26. It can be found in a treasure sphere in Chapter 2, and can later be purchased in the Up In Arms shop for 7,100 gil. It sells for 3,550 gil. Its maximum Strength is 175, while the maximum Magic is 88. Gladius transforms into Helter Skelter after using Uraninite on it. Final Fantasy XIV Gladii were weapons available to Gladiators and Paladins prior to patch 2.3. In 2.3, all gladii were renamed and given new models, mostly to Viking Swords, as gladii were considered daggers which were soon to be associated with Rogues and Ninjas, new jobs introduced in patch 2.4. No new gladii have been introduced since. The affected weapons were renamed as follows: *Bronze Gladius → Viking Sword *Brass Gladius → Brass Viking Sword *Aetherial Brass Gladius → Aetherial Brass Viking Sword *Flame Private's Gladius → Flame Private's Sword *Serpent Private's Gladius → Serpent Private's Sword *Storm Private's Gladius → Storm Private's Sword *Blunt Goblin Gladius → Nicked Viking Sword *Goblin Gladius → Vintage Viking Sword Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Gladius is a low-powered sword. It adds 50 to Attack, and can be bought for 430 gil after using the Warrior's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Gladius is a level 35 sword that provides +39 Attack and is bought for 452 gil. Bravely Default Gladius is a dagger that provides 32 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and 3 Critical. It can be bought in Hartschild (Ch. 5) for 24000 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Gladius is a dagger that provides 32 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to beasts. It can be found in the Skyhold. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Gladius is a level 92 dagger that increases Attack by 61 and fills the EX Gauge by 25% at the start of a battle. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 29,020 gil, a Mage Masher, Beastlord Fang x5, and an Orange Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gladius is a level 90 weapon that increases ATK +62, DEF +2, and fills the user's EX bar by +15% at the start of a battle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gladius grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Gradius Sword is a sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 71 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, +2 Magic Atk, -2 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Blood of Bahamut Gladius is a greatsword that can be equipped by Ibuki. Gallery FF1-GBA-Gladius.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Gladius.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIIIDS Gladius.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Knife - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Gladius - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Gladius FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. GladiusFFIX.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Gladius-ffix-dagger.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Sword 31.png|Final Fantasy XI. Gladius.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. Gladius-ffxiii-weapon.png|Final Fantasy XIII. RoF Gladius.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Bravely Default Gladius.jpg|Bravely Default. GladiusBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. DFFOO Gladius (CC).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFCC. DFFOO Godhand & Gladius (WO).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' WOFF. PFF Gladius FFIX Icon.png|Rank 4 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gladius FFIX Icon 2.png|Rank 5 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gladius FFIX Icon 3.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gladius FFIX Icon 4.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Gladius SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Gladius SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Gladius SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Gladius FFXIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Gladius SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Gladius FFXIII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Gladius FFV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Gladius FFVI UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Gladius FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVI. FFAB Gladius FFVI CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVI. Gladius ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Gladius FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Gladius FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Gladius FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Gladius FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Gladius FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. FFBE Gladius FFIX Sprite.png|Gladius as seen as part of ★5 Zidane's sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Gladius Icon.png|Icon in Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Graedus is a misspelling of the word ''Gradus. Gradus is Latin for "step". The Master Tonberry in Final Fantasy VI who drops this weapon is known to takes steps during battle. It also uses Traveler, which was known as Step Mine in the older translation; this ability uses the character's step counter for damage calculation. Trivia * Ted Woolsey translated Gladius to Graedus on the Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy VI. He also translated another Square game, Chrono Trigger on the Super Nintendo. An unrelated weapon to Gladius was translated to Graedus, a gun for Lucca. The original Japanese name for this weapon is Gravity . It is unknown why Graedus was used for these weapons. Category:Daggers